The Arkham Files: Patient Evaluation
by Red Talon
Summary: FROM THE DESK OF DR. JEREMIAH ARKHAM: Dr. Penelope Young, you have been appointed as Lead Therapist for three new inmates. You are now tasked with the rehabilitation of Prisoners 0751, 0768, and 0789. You are asked to record your weekly therapy sessions with each patient and submit the footage to your superiors for staff effectiveness reports. -Signed, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham (Warden)
1. Dent-1

Dr. Young: Hello, Harvey.

Patient 0751: _Harvey's not in right now._

Dr. Young: No? Where is he? I wish to speak with him.

Patient 0751: _He's busy. You wanna talk, talk to me._

Dr. Young: Very well. Today, I would like to discuss the coin.

Patient 0751: _Do you have it? Give it to me! We need it!_

Officer Cash: Sit your ass back down, freak!

Dr. Young: It's alright, Aaron. Mr. Dent wouldn't hurt me.

Patient 0751: _I told you, bitch! He ain't here!_

Dr. Young: Oh, really? This should persuade him to come out.

Patient 0751: _Wait! What are you doing, Doc? What is that thing? _That noise! Ah!

Patient 0751: Dr. Young?

Dr. Young: Yes, Harvey. I'm here.

Patient 0751: Thank you for freeing me.

Dr. Young: My job is to keep you safe from him. I'm here to fix you.

Dr. Young: Harvey, I'd like to discuss the coin.

Patient 0751: The coin? What about it? Can we have it back?

Dr. Young: Not quite yet, Harvey.

Patient 0751: Oh… Well, what do you want to know?

Dr. Young: Why a coin?

Patient 0751: It was my father's.

Dr. Young: But a coin leaves you with only two possibilities.

Patient 0751: There are only two. Good and evil. Living in this city all your life, you should know that.

Dr. Young: Maybe, but not every situation has a definite solution.

Patient 0751: What are you getting at, Dr. Young?

Dr. Young: I've brought you something.

Patient 0751: What is it?

Dr. Young: It's a die. For board games and gambling.

Patient 0751: I know what a die is, Doc.

Dr. Young: Well, I'd like you to carry it with you until we meet next week.

Patient 0751: You're giving it to me?

Dr. Young: It's yours.

Patient 0751: Is this allowed?

Dr. Young: I'm willing to bend a few rules for you, Harvey.

Patient 0751: Thank you, Dr. Young.

Dr. Young: You're welcome.

Patient 0751: He's coming! You have to get out before he-

Patient 0751: _Get the fuck out of my cell, bitch!_

Dr. Young: Aaron! Help!

Officer Cash: Get your ugly ass off her, freak!

Patient 0751: _Ah! My eye!_

Dr. Young: Cash, get me out of here!

Patient 0751: _Ha. See you 'round, Doc._

Dr. Young: Stop recording. We're done here.

Patient Evaluation: Patient suffers from severe split personality disorder and experiences violent mood swings from the mild-mannered "Harvey Dent", to the power-hungry gangster "Two-Face". Both personalities fight for control of the body, leaving Harvey's mind shattered and vulnerable.

Likelihood of Rehabilitation: 4


	2. Tetch-1

Dr. Young: Good afternoon, Jervis.

Patient 0789: Good, good. Everything's good. Nothing is bad, no one is sad. Heh, heh!

Dr. Young: Jervis, today I'd like to discuss your fascination with headwear.

Patient 0789: Well, good doctor, I had something else in mind…

Dr. Young: And what is that?

Patient 0789: Uh… Oh, fiddlesticks! I've forgotten! Not all is good! Not all is good!

Dr. Young: Calm down, Jervis. It's alright.

Patient 0789: Good doctor, I never noticed how beautiful you are.

Dr. Young: Now, Jervis, I don't believe that's appropriate. We need to focus on-

Patient 0789: Your hair, your nose, your lips. You have a glow that's almost childlike.

Dr. Young: Jervis, return to your seat. You aren't permitted within 5 feet of Arkham staff.

Patient 0789: But don't you want to know more about me, good doctor? Hm? Hm, hm, hm!

Dr. Young: Tetch! Return to your seat immediately or Officer Cash will carry you there!

Patient 0789: Oh, hoo, hoo! Very well… You know, good doctor… I like you!

Dr. Young: Returning to our original topic, how did this obsession come about?

Patient 0789: Good doctor, tell me… Why must you act so serious?

Dr. Young: My job is to rehabilitate you. It's hardly a laughing matter.

Patient 0789: Oh, that's no good! No good at all! You're just like him!

Dr. Young: I assume you are referring to the Batman.

Patient 0789: Shh! Shh! Quietly, good doctor! Hm! We mustn't say his name!

Dr. Young: And why not?

Patient 0789: He'll hear! He'll hear! He'll spoil the fun! Put me in Arkham!

Dr. Young: Jervis, you're already here.

Patient 0789: He'll- what?

Dr. Young: In Arkham. You've been incarcerated for nearly 2 years.

Patient 0789: Oh! Oh, how silly of me! Ha! I must have forgotten!

Dr. Young: Have you been taking your prescribed medication, Jervis?

Patient 0789: Oh, no, no, no. Don't be silly! Everything's good! Everything's very good!

Dr. Young: You could be penalized for this, Jervis. You do realize that, correct?

Patient 0789: But, of course, good doctor! Of course!

Dr. Young: And you don't care?

Patient 0789: Why should I?

Dr. Young: A fair point.

Patient 0789: Let me ask you something, good doctor.

Dr. Young: Very well.

Patient 0789: Do you have any children? Hm? Hm?! Ha, ha!

Patient Evaluation: Patient suffers severe schizophrenia and sociopathic tendencies mixing with extreme hebephilia, making him an extremely dangerous criminal, targeting young girls from the ages of 11 to 14. Patient believes he is the Mad Hatter from the book, Alice in Wonderland.

Likelihood of Rehabilitation: 4


	3. Quinzel-1

Dr. Young: Good morning, Ms. Quinzel. I'm Doctor Amanda Young. I've been assigned as your lead psychologist. May I call you Harleen?

Patient 0768: Call me, Harley. Everyone does!

Dr. Young: Very well, Harley. Today, instead of us talking about what I want to discuss, we can talk about whatever you'd like to.

Patient 0768: Yay! Girl time!

Dr. Young: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Patient 0768: Oh, goodie! But, uh… Quick question, Mandy… Does Captain Hook have to stand around, taking up clean air?

Officer Cash: Shut your ass up, Quinn! Maybe if you weren't a fucked up lunatic, we'd-

Dr. Young: Cash!

Dr. Young: You're dismissed.

Patient 0768: Bye bye, Mr. Cash!

Dr. Young: Now, Harley… I must point out that what you said to Officer Cash is unacceptable and highly inappropriate. Were it not for my dismissing him, there could have been a serious incident.

Patient 0768: *Yawns* Alright, alright. Say! Doc, you got a boyfriend?

Dr. Young: That question is inappropriate, but I'll answer. No, I do not.

Patient 0768: Oh, shame. You're a hot gal, brains too! It won't be long.

Dr. Young: Uh, thank you, Harley. I appreciate that.

Patient 0768: No problem, Mandy!

Dr. Young: What about you, Harley? Do you have a boyfriend?

Patient 0768: …

Patient 0768: It's complicated.

Dr. Young: Would you like to talk about it?

Patient 0768: It's just that… I don't know… Ever since his… appointment with Dollmaker, he hasn't been the same.

Dr. Young: How so?

Patient 0768: We used to have so much fun together. He'd look at me with his beautiful smile and just laugh. We'd laugh forever.

Dr. Young: Why do you think things have changed?

Patient 0768: He won't even talk to me nowadays. He asked me for help with something a while back. He didn't tell me what but I knew it was something big. He had me take off all my clothes and then dress as him.

Dr. Young: Why?

Patient 0768: To fool B-man.

Dr. Young: Did it work? What happened?

Patient 0768: I don't want to talk about it.

Dr. Young: That's alright. I understand.

Patient 0768: Thanks, Doc. Can, can I…

Dr. Young: What is it, Harley?

Patient 0768: Can I hug you?

Dr. Young: Harley, that would be highly inappropriate.

Patient 0768: *Sighs* That's alright… I understand…


	4. Dent-2

Dr. Young: Hello, Harvey.

Patient 0751: Doctor Young.

Dr. Young: Have you been taking your medication?

Patient 0751: Every day.

Dr. Young: Good. That should help keep both of your personalities in check.

Patient 0751: I feel numb.

Dr. Young: That's an unfortunate side effect.

Patient 0751: So, I see.

Dr. Young: Have you been using the die?

Patient 0751: Yeah. Even numbers are good, Odds are evil.

Dr. Young: That defeat the purpose of a six-sided die, doesn't it, Harvey?

Patient 0751: Maybe, maybe not.

Dr. Young: Have you considered using it for multiple decisions. Some areas can't be defined indefinitely as good or evil. Take the Batman, for example.

Patient 0751: What about him?

Dr. Young: What he does is against the law. But is he evil?

Patient 0751: I don't know.

Dr. Young: Yes, Harvey. I think you do.

Patient 0751: No.

Patient 0751: We need the coin.

Dr. Young: No, Harvey. You don't need anything but your mind.

Patient 0751: My… my mind?

Dr. Young: Yes. Make a decision.

Patient 0751: ...

Dr. Young: Is the Batman good or evil?

Patient 0751: …

Dr. Young: …

Patient 0751: Neither.

Dr. Young: Very good, Harvey. You see? You are completely capable of solving problems and answering questions without the assistance of your coin. You didn't even need the die.

Patient 0751: …

Dr. Young: What's wrong, Harvey? You should be proud of your accomplishment. This is a large step toward your rehabilitation.

Patient 0751: Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't feel right. Not without the coin.

Dr. Young: You'll get used to it, Harvey. Every feels this way when trying something new.

Patient 0751: Thanks, Doc.

Dr. Young: My pleasure. How's your eye?

Patient 0751: It's alright.

Patient 0751: _Hurts like a bitch. So do these handcuffs._

Dr. Young: Well, I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but after that little stunt last week, you left me no choice but to increase security.

Patient 0751: _So, you're scared of me, eh, Doc?_

Dr. Young: No. I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret.

Patient 0751: _…_

Dr. Young: It would be a shame for you to be tranquilized by a 29 year old psychologist, yes?

Patient 0751: _…_

Dr. Young: Imagine what they'd say about you out on the streets.

Patient 0751: _…_

Dr. Young: This is my game, Two-Face. We play by my rules. Officer Cash in the corner behind me…

Patient 0751: _Officer._

Officer Cash: Freak.

Dr. Young: He won't hesitate to grab you by the throat and shoot you in the gut, do you understand that?

Dr. Young: You've said it before, Harvey. It's all about respect. You respect me, or I make an example of you. Do I make myself clear?

Patient 0751: _…_

Patient 0751: Yeah.

Patient 0751: _Like crystal._

Week 2 Evaluation: Patient has made considerable progress with his inability to make decisions independently. After playing on the importance the patient places on respect, he calmed down and will now respond more proactively to rehabilitation attempts.

Likelihood of Rehabilitation: 8


	5. Tetch-2

Patient 0789: Greetings to you, good doctor!

Dr. Young: Hello, Jervis. I've brought something with me today.

Patient 0789: Oh! I surprise, is it? Oh, if only Alice could see!

Dr. Young: Jervis, there is no Alice.

Patient 0789: Why, whatever do you mean, good doctor?

Dr. Young: The girl you kidnapped was named, Brittany. She's 13.

Patient 0789: No, no, no. You're tricking me. You're tricking me!

Dr. Young: No, Jervis. I'm telling the truth.

Patient 0789: No! Alice said she'd wait for me. She'd wait!

Dr. Young: Brittany was returned to her parents the night you were brought to Arkham.

Patient 0789: Arkham? When?

Dr. Young: Years ago, Jervis. We've already discussed this.

Patient 0789: Oh, yes! Yes! He put me here! Ruined my party!

Dr. Young: Your party?

Patient 0789: Oh, didn't you hear, good doctor?

Dr. Young: Hear what, Jervis?

Patient 0789: I threw a little tea party! For Alice, you see!

Dr. Young: Why?

Patient 0789: Because I found her!

Dr. Young: You found her?

Patient 0789: Yes! Yes! Miraculous, don't you think?

Dr. Young: Where did you find her?

Patient 0789: You see, I was waiting in an alley near the school, and suddenly, she appeared!

Dr. Young: Alice?

Patient 0789: Yes! Alice came back to me! My Alice…

Dr. Young: I see.

Patient 0789: So, I had to celebrate!

Dr. Young: You took her to the party?

Patient 0789: Oh, yes! We had much fun! Much fun indeed! Ha, ha!

Dr. Young: That's wrong, Jervis.

Patient 0789: What? Wrong? Why? Is it wrong to cherish my once lost playmate?

Dr. Young: Calm yourself, Jervis.

Officer Cash: Yeah, sit yo' ass down, freak!

Patient 0789: Hm. Hm. Hm! Ha, ha! Oh, Officer! So pushy! Hm, hm! Just like the rabbit… Ha!

Dr. Young: Well, Jervis… Returning to my, um, 'surprise.'

Patient 0789: Oh, yes! Yes, indeed!

Dr. Young: I brought you a book. Do you like to read, Jervis?

Patient 0789: Oh, yes! I like it much!

Dr. Young: Good. Then you'll be interested to know that I've brought this book for you to read.

Patient 0789: For me, you say?

Dr. Young: Yes, Jervis. It's called Alice in Wonderland. It's written by Lewis Carrol.

Patient 0789: But, of course it is!

Dr. Young: You like this book, don't you?

Patient 0789: Certainly! What isn't to like?

Dr. Young: Good question, Jervis. You have a point. But now, you have to let me make my point. That's fair, isn't it?

Patient 0789: Well… Yes, I suppose.

Dr. Young: This is a book, correct?

Patient 0789: Yes, it is.

Dr. Young: What other books are there?

Patient 0789: Why, Through the Looking Glass, of course!

Dr. Young: Yes, but what about books that were written by other authors?

Patient 0789: The works of Shakespeare, perhaps?

Dr. Young: Exactly! And are those books real?

Patient 0789: Oh, don't be silly, good doctor! Of course not!

Dr. Young: Then, why are Lewis Carrol's books real?

Patient 0789: Hm… Let's play a game, good doctor. First you answer my question, then, I'll answer yours.

Dr. Young: Sounds fair enough.

Patient 0789: Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Dr. Young: That's cheating, Jervis.

Patient 0789: No, it isn't!

Dr. Young: That question wasn't given a correct answer when it was written.

Patient 0789: I won't speak until you give me the answer, good doctor.

Dr. Young: Very well, Jervis. That will be all for today. Goodbye.

Patient 0789: Pleasant dreams, good doctor. I'll be seeing you in Wonderland.


	6. Quinzel-2

Dr. Young: It's nice to see you again, Harley.

Patient 0768: Yeah, same to you, Doc…

Dr. Young: What's the matter, Harley? You don't seem like yourself.

Patient 0768: Nothing, it just… It just gets lonely in here.

Dr. Young: But you have friends, don't you?

Patient 0768: Yeah, I suppose so. Ivy's usually around, but she's in extreme isolation.

Dr. Young: That's unfortunate, Harley.

Patient 0768: Yeah, tell me about it. At least I've got you.

Dr. Young: Yes, that's right. You can always talk to me about anything.

Patient 0768: Well, about what I said last week, about Mr. J…

Dr. Young: Yes? What is it, Harley?

Patient 0768: I kinda miss him.

Dr. Young: Oh.

Patient 0768: He completed me, you know?

Dr. Young: Um, no, I can't say that I do…

Patient 0768: Have you ever been in love, Mandy?

Dr. Young: No.

Patient 0768: At first it's kinda like a cactus in the ass, but then you get used to it.

Dr. Young: That's an interesting analysis, Harley.

Patient 0768: Yup. I used to be a psychologist, you know…

Dr. Young: I do know. I've read you file, thrice.

Patient 0768: Thrice? Is that even a word?

Dr. Young: Yes, it means "three times".

Patient 0768: Why didn't you just say three times?

Dr. Young: Because sometimes, it's just easier to shorten things.

Patient 0768: Oh… Huh.

Dr. Young: Let's move on to more pressing topics.

Patient 0768: Like what?

Dr. Young: Well, how are you liking being back at Arkham?

Patient 0768: Eh. It's okay.

Dr. Young: What don't you like about it?

Patient 0768: Well, all the loonies keep looking at me. And I hate being next to Scarecrow. He gives me the creeps.

Dr. Young: But the Joker doesn't?

Patient 0768: He didn't use to. He used to be funny.

Dr. Young: Oh, really? When did his crimes cease being funny?

Patient 0768: I don't know. About a year ago.

Dr. Young: Really?

Patient 0768: Yup…

Dr. Young: Is that why you left him?

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Young: You could've stayed with him for a very long time.

Patient 0768: Well, Doc… Sometimes, it's just easier to shorten things.

Week 2 Evaluation: Patient seems to still have feelings for the Joker, though she is confused by them. She believes that Joker is no longer funny and is now sick and "creepy". This realization may be the first step to her rehabilitation. Once her tie to the Joker is severed, it will be very easy to convince her to give up her life of crime.

Likelihood of Rehabilitation: 8


	7. Dent-3

Dr. Young: Good afternoon, Mr. Dent.

Patient 0751: _Afternoon, Doc._

Dr. Young: You haven't been taking your pills, Harvey.

Patient 0751: _So what?_

Dr. Young: I told you to take them.

Patient 0751: _And I haven't. Anything else you'd like to point out?_

Dr. Young: Only the fact that you won't be receiving any meals until the 18th.

Patient 0751: _That's 4 days!_ Dr. Young, you can't do that! We're sorry!

Dr. Young: Ah, good afternoon, Harvey. It's nice to speak to you.

Patient 0751: Doc, please. He made me throw them away! I had no choice!

Dr. Young: There's always a choice, Harvey.

Patient 0751: No. Not for me. Only two. Like I told you.

Dr. Young: Well, what were your options?

Patient 0751: Throw them away or take them.

Dr. Young: How'd you throw them away?

Patient 0751: Easy. When Dr. Cassidy came by with everyone's prescriptions, she dumped the pills down the shoot as usual. I waited for Boles to come by with lunch and when I finished it, I stuck the pills in the left over soup. Boles came back and collected everything 20 minutes later.

Dr. Young: Clever. What else could you have done?

Patient 0751: Thrown them out of the air holes and into the air duct outside.

Dr. Young: Very good, Harvey. In less than a minute, you presented me with 3 possible options.

Patient 0751: I… I did… I did!

Dr. Young: Very good, Harvey. You see, there are always choices. More than a simple right or wrong. There are deeper decisions that life requires us to make. And, Harvey, I trust you to make those decisions.

Patient 0751: What's this.

Dr. Young: You aren't supposed to get any more but, under the circumstances, I suppose I can make an exception. Here. Take them. And actually take them this time.

Patient 0751: I will, Doc. Twice a day, like you told me too.

Dr. Young: Thank you, Harvey. You've made remarkable progress today.

Patient 0751: Yeah…

Dr. Young: What's the matter? You should be proud of yourself.

Patient 0751: So, it'll just be me?

Dr. Young: What do you mean?

Patient 0751: I take these pills, I don't see 'him' anymore.

Dr. Young: Yes, Harvey. You'll finally be free of him.

Patient 0751: He demanded respect.

Dr. Young: Harv-

Patient 0751: From everybody. No one would dare stand against him and now… Is it really that easy?

Dr. Young: Yes, Harvey, it really is. And, what's more, I'm here to help you.

Patient 0751: Yeah. Suppose so.

Dr. Young: Harvey, what are you thinking about? I thought you wanted to be free of him.

Patient 0751: I do. He's ugly. He's a scar on my humanity.

Dr. Young: Then the choice is simple for you.

Patient 0751: Yeah. Simple.

Dr. Young: I think I'll cut this session short today, if you don't mind. It seems to me as if you have a lot to think about.

Patient 0751: Yeah.

Dr. Young: I'll see you next week, Harvey.

Patient 0751: Yeah.

Dr. Young: Alright, Aaron. Could you stop the tape?

Officer Cash: Yeah, sure.

Patient 0751: Wait.

Dr. Young: What is it?

Patient 0751: I want a mirror. I want to see myself.

Dr. Young: Harvey, you know I can't do that.

Patient 0751: Yeah, I know. Doesn't hurt to try, though.

Dr. Young: I wish I could help you, Harvey. But rules are rules.

Patient 0751: I get it. See you next week, Dr. Young.


	8. Tetch-3

Patient 0789: You shouldn't be here.

Dr. Young: Why not?

Patient 0789: You haven't answered my question!

Dr. Young: Well, Jervis, I'm afraid I don't have an answer.

Patient 0789: That's not good! Not good at all!

Dr. Young: Calm down, Jervis. I've brought you a gift instead.

Patient 0789: Oh? For me? Oh, good doctor… You shouldn't have!

Dr. Young: It's just a little something from your childhood.

Patient 0789: What? How did you get this? I haven't told anyone…

Dr. Young: I know a lot about you, Jervis. I know that you're filled with regret.

Patient 0789: Oh, no, no, no, good doctor. You're mistaken.

Dr. Young: Am I?

Patient 0789: Of course!

Dr. Young: Then, by all means, enlighten me.

Patient 0789: Well, you see, Alice, _my_ Alice, was perfect. Then, she changed. She wasn't my Alice anymore. So I killed her! It was the kind thing to do.

Dr. Young: No, Jervis. That's murder in the first degree. That's wrong.

Patient 0789: Murder, you say? No. No. NO! It was liberation!

Dr. Young: Liberation? You 'liberated' her from life?

Patient 0789: Indeed, I did! And it was marvelous!

Dr. Young: We'll discuss this more in depth a little later. For now, I'd like you to focus on the gift.

Patient 0789: Yes, yes… That pill bottle.

Dr. Young: Indeed. You were told that the pills in this bottle could cause psychosis and physical deformities. Why did you still take them?

Patient 0789: You want to know why, good doctor?

Dr. Young: Of course, Jervis. Speak your mind.

Patient 0789: Down by the pond, a tadpole swam near a big, dirty log.

Dr. Young: Jervis, what does-

Patient 0789: QUIET!

Dr. Young: …

Patient 0789: *clears throat* The tadpole then swam to a lily pad in the center of the pond and asked his friends if he could play with them. His friends were excited to have the tadpole join their game. But, over the next few weeks, all the other tadpoles turned into frogs and the lonely tadpole didn't have anyone to play with. When-

Dr. Young: I hope you know that our-

Patient 0789: DON'T INTERRUPT ME, YOU SWINE!

Dr. Young: Cash! Help!

Patient 0789: Shh! Don't be afraid, good doctor! Mad Hatter will take care of that pretty face!

Dr. Young: Please!

Officer Cash: Get off her, jackass!

Patient 0789: Ah!

…

Officer Cash: Y'alright, Doc?

Dr. Young: You didn't have to throw him against the wall, Cash.

Officer Cash: I'm doin' my job, ma'am.

…

Dr. Young: Control? I need a med team to Cell: 0789, do you hear me? Patient is Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter. We need medics down here now. Patient is bleeding profusely.


	9. Quinzel-3

Dr. Young: Good afternoon, Harley. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to finish up with another patient.

Patient 0768: Whatever. It's only 4.

Dr. Young: How did your examination go?

Patient 0768: I don't want to talk about it.

Dr. Young: Harley, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself the past few weeks. The other doctors and I are worried about you.

Patient 0768: I'm fine.

Dr. Young: Harley…

Patient 0768: It's… It's Dr. Marco.

Dr. Young: What about Dr. Marco? Has he been acting strangely? I always thought he was a nice man.

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Young: Harley, I can't help unless you're open with me. What happened?

Patient 0768: He touched me.

Dr. Young: His job is to examine the patients. If you feel uncomfortable, you can-

Patient 0768: No, Penny. He 'touched' me.

Dr. Young: Oh, god... Cash. Get a team down to Marco's office. And freeze all scheduled exams.

Officer Cash: That bastard!

Dr. Young: Alright, Harley. I need you to tell me exactly what happened.

Patient 0768: He… He laid me down on the exam table and I took off my clothes. Then, he…

Dr. Young: …

Patient 0768: He touched me. His dirty hands got all over me.

Dr. Young: Harley, stay strong.

Patient 0768: He… He raped me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARKHAM ASYLUM -CAM462-TAPE:B-15-13:36<strong>_

Dr. Marco: Why, hello, Harley. You look ravishing.

Patient 0768: Let's get this over with, creep.

Dr. Marco: Why the hostility? We've known each other for so long…

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Marco: Is someone at the door?

Officer Cash: Hey, Simon. Sorry I'm late.

Dr. Marco: Late, Officer? I'm afraid I don't understand.

Officer Cash: Dr. Marco, this is a Level 4 Patient. Did you really think there wouldn't be any security?

Patient 0768: Thank you, Officer.

Dr. Marco: Silence, patient. Officer Cash, due to the nature of this examination, I'm afraid I have to insist that you remain in the hall.

Patient 0768: No, please, Dr. Marco, Officer Cash would never hurt me.

Dr. Marco: Silence!

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Marco: Officer?

Officer Cash: Alright, Simon. I won't be able to see anything, so be careful. This one's more dangerous than she looks.

Patient 0768: Officer, wait!

Dr. Marco: …

Patient 0768: No!

Dr. Marco: …

Patient 0768: Dr. Marco… I-

Dr. Marco: Shut up, you filthy whore!

Patient 0768: Doctor, please! You're hurting me!

Dr. Marco: Take off your clothes.

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Marco: Take them off!

Patient 0768: I want Dr. Young…

Dr. Marco: She can't help you. No one can.

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Marco: You're mine.

Patient 0768: …

Dr. Marco: Now, get on your knees.


	10. Dent-4

Dr. Young: Good afternoon, Harvey. How have you been?

Patient 0751: Been better. You?

Dr. Young: I've been doing fine, thank you. I've had a lot of paperwork to do recently. I'm a little stressed.

Patient 0751: Sorry to hear that.

Dr. Young: It's quite alright. Stress comes with the job.

Patient 0751: …

Dr. Young: Harvey, I'm going to try something a bit more conventional today, if it's alright with you.

Patient 0751: Yeah, okay. What is it?

Dr. Young: It's an old technique. Word association.

Patient 0751: Fine by me. I guess that's your job after all.

Dr. Young: So, I'll say a word and you tell me the first word that comes to mind. Ready to begin?

Patient 0751: Sure.

Dr. Young: Mother.

Patient 0751: Respect

Dr. Young: I see. You see parents as superior figures. Your mother was strict, I presume.

Patient 0751: She was. But she was a good woman.

Dr. Young: I'm sure she was, Harvey. Dog.

Patient 0751: Cat.

Dr. Young: Interesting… Power.

Patient 0751: Control.

Dr. Young: Predictable… Light.

Patient 0751: Dark.

Dr. Young: Your obsession with duality is apparent, but let's go deeper. Envy

Patient 0751: Wealth.

Dr. Young: Now, 'that' was a good answer. Was your family poor, Harvey?

Patient 0751: We got by.

Dr. Young: But you always wanted to be rich, correct? Why?

Patient 0751: Doesn't everyone?

Dr. Young: Harvey, I think it's deeper than that. What made you envy the successful?

Patient 0751: They had money, power, control… But what they really had was respect. The politicians, the billionaires. Respect. And money got them there. That's why I wanted it.

Dr. Young: Very good, Harvey. You're becoming more open. Let's try a few more... Science

Patient 0751: Understanding.

Dr. Young: Do you long to understand, Harvey?

Patient 0751: What do you mean?

Dr. Young: Well, look at your fellow inmates. You're competing with brilliant individuals. It makes you angry to have to fight them for control. After all, you're the normal one, aren't you?

…

Dr. Young: Batman

…

Patient 0751: Two-Face


	11. Dr Arkham's Office

The dark office was cluttered with paperwork and files. A stern, cold man sat behind a smooth mahogany desk. Before the desk were two chairs and a coffee table. The room was illuminated by only a single lamp sitting beside the warden's computer. The wind rustled the curtains on either side of the open window. Mosquitoes chirped outside and the full moon shone its divine light on the corrupted city beneath it.

"Officer Cash," Dr. Arkham began. "Sit down."

"I'd rather stand if it's alright with you, boss," the disgruntled officer retorted.

Dr. Arkham narrowed his glare, his green eyes burning through the tinted glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Sit."

Officer Cash obeyed, walking toward Dr. Arkham's desk and sitting in the chair before it. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the warden shot him a stern look.

"Aaron, you've worked for me for how many years now?"

"This is my seventh, sir."

"Ah, good. Then I needn't remind you that this asylum is a safe haven for the deeply disturbed, who's actions are not their own. They've all been wronged by society; driven to madness by the stress and shackles of everyday life."

"Um, yeah. Of course, sir," Officer Cash responded, flatly.

"Therefore, it is our job here at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum to help these patients. We provide them safety, comfort, and counsel."

"I understand that, sir."

"No, Mr. Cash," Dr. Arkham sighed. "I don't believe you do..."

Officer Cash let out a sigh of annoyance. "Jesus. This guy's crazy as Nygma." he thought to himself.

The next words trickled smoothly from Dr. Arkham's mouth, as if he'd rehearsed them the night before. "I think you know why I called you here today, Aaron."

"I think I do as well, Doc."

"Patient 0789, Jervis Tetch, was admitted into Arkham's Medical Wing last week and is still under medical lock down. His report shows that he suffered breaks in his wrist and leg. Care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain, sir. The use of force was justifiable. The patient jumped at Dr. Young, so I pulled him off her and threw him back."

Dr. Arkham, though it didn't seem possible, shifted his expression into an even more serious glare. "You say that so easily, Mr. Cash."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Did it not occur to you that he is a human being? He has rights. He feels sadness, pain..."

"Yeah, among other things, like homicidal urges."

"Cash, you will, from this point forth, treat my patients with respect. If you fail to comply with this order, I'll have you reassigned to custodial services."

"Oh, come on, boss! I have bills to pay! Kids to feed!"

"That may all be important to you, Aaron, but nothing is more important to me than my patients. You're dismissed."

"But, boss, I-"

"You are dismissed!"

The angry officer rose from his chair and marched quickly out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Arkham, if this is about what happened with 0789, I can assure you, I'm alright. Officer Cash pulled him off just in time."<p>

"So I've been told. Tell me, Penelope, why didn't you let Jervis finish speaking?"

"Excuse me, sir? I don't understand."

"In the recording of the session last week, I heard Jervis yell at you for not allowing him to finish his sentence."

"Sir, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You see, Jervis was-"

"Enough!"

Dr. Young fell silent.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Dr. Arkham continued. "This is my first incident with you in a long time, so I'll let you off with merely a warning. Nothing is more important to me than the safety of my patients."

"I understand that, sir. But the patient-"

"You're dismissed, Dr. Young."

"But, sir, you don't-"

"Leave."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Penelope?"

"I haven't received the tape of your session with Tetch."

"I'll get it to you tomorrow, sir," she said.

Dr. Young left the office silently, questioning the sanity of her boss, like so many before her.


	12. Tetch-4

Dr. Young: Hello, Jervis. I'm sorry we missed our session on Wednesday. You were still under medical lockdown.

Patient 0789: I won't speak to you unless he leaves.

Officer Cash: Shut your ass up, freak. You don't get a say in-

Dr. Young: Aaron… Please?

Officer Cash: I don't believe this…

Dr. Young: Please, Aaron. We're at a crucial point in his rehabilitation.

Officer Cash: I'll be in the hallway, Doc.

Dr. Young: It's alright, Officer Cash. He's handcuffed to the wheelchair.

Patient 0789: Indeed. Thanks to you, Officer Mudslide.

Officer Cash: You better watch yourself, jackass! Because one of these days, I'll-

Dr. Young: Aaron. Leave.

Patient 0789: Tootle-oo!

Dr. Young: …

Patient 0789: Ah! Alone at last…

Dr. Young: You understand why he was hesitant to leave me with you, correct?

Patient 0789: Certainly! He doesn't trust you to treat me fairly.

Dr. Young: No, Jervis. It's because last time we spoke, you tried to cut open my jaw with the end of a clipboard.

Patient 0789: Oh, yes… There was something about that…

Dr. Young: Well, you should thank the stars that I wasn't injured. One scratch on a staff member and you'd get Extreme Isolation for life.

Patient 0789: That doesn't seem so bad.

Dr. Young: It doesn't?

Patient 0789: Not at all.

Dr. Young: Why not?

Patient 0789: To be away from people… To be alone… At peace, at rest. It sounds… Comforting.

Dr. Young: You don't like being around other people?

Patient 0789: Oh, dear me, no! Heh, heh! 'People' are so… dirty.

Dr. Young: And you aren't?

Patient 0789: Certainly not!

Dr. Young: And what makes you so much purer than everyone else?

Patient 0789: Others lack a certain… clarity of mind, see? Heh, heh, heh. Ha, ha!

Dr. Young: Clarity of mind, you say? Interesting… Please, go on.

Patient 0789: I've done something thinking, good doctor. There isn't much else to do being stuck in a damn wheelchair for SIX DAYS!

Dr. Young: I realize you're upset, Jervis, but perhaps it's time you learned that your actions come with consequences.

Patient 0789: Hmph! You sound like my mother.

Dr. Young: Jervis, let's get back on track. You said that you've been thinking. What were you thinking about?

Patient 0789: Ah, yes! Well, it occurred to me that I'm not as barbaric as the rest of the little men and women.

Dr. Young: Despite the fact that you've been convicted of murder?

Patient 0789: Liberation.

Dr. Young: If you see it that way…

Patient 0789: I do. But anywho…!

Dr. Young: Yes?

Patient 0789: Yes, what?

Dr. Young: You were telling me what you thought of over the past few days.

Patient 0789: Was I?

Dr. Young: Yes, Jervis…

Patient 0789: Oh, dear me… I haven't the slightest idea what I was thinking about!

Dr. Young: You can't recall anything?

Patient 0789: No, no, NO, good doctor. I try my best to forget things like that.

Dr. Young: Things like what?

Patient 0789: …

Dr. Young: …

Patient 0789: I don't remember. I suppose I tried hard enough! Ha, ha, ha!

Dr. Young: …

Patient Medical Evaluation: Patient suffered minor avulsion fractures in the left wrist and a comminuted fracture in his left leg. Patient will remain in a wheelchair #49 in room 19-48 for 6 more days and will then be allowed to return to his cell. The cast and sling are set to be removed by the end of next month.


End file.
